


【卜岳】有色：日了个哥哥

by zoebarensyy



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoebarensyy/pseuds/zoebarensyy





	【卜岳】有色：日了个哥哥

卜凡昏昏沉沉的睡着，突然听见敲门声。

开门一看，是个不认识的人。

“你是谁？”卜凡一脸懵逼，这个人长得不是那么高，但是真挺好看的。

“送上门的男朋友，要不要？”岳明辉和他开玩笑。

“啊～你是微博上的那个哥哥吧？多情花儿？”卜凡恍然大悟，自己整天喝酒肯定是发酒疯写了一些乱七八糟的东西。所以今天这位才会找上门来。

“我不叫多情花儿。”岳明辉绕开他走进屋子里，发现房间挺干净的。只是厨房实在是太乱了，没洗的碗和没扔的泡面盒堆积成山。

“不好意思昂，一个人住……太乱了。”卜凡有点儿难为情的挠挠头。

“你去洗澡，我来收拾。”岳明辉用一种命令的语气跟他说话，卜凡看着他一脸的坚定只好乖乖听话。

把垃圾打包放一边，洗好了碗摆整齐，洗好了所有的毛巾晾干三个留下一个擦厨柜和油烟机。油烟机实在是有点儿高，搬个凳子……不用。卜凡洗好澡吹干了头发，过来帮他擦油烟机。

“像个小主妇啊哥哥。”卜凡看着干干净净的厨房觉得这个哥哥真的很了不起。

“行了，别扯了。”岳明辉摆摆手，“我今天来是想和你说，好好活着、别动不动就发一些大体意思都不清楚的东西去祸害别人。”

“嗯，那哥哥你叫什么名字来着？”卜凡咧着嘴笑。

“你哥哥叫什么名字很重要吗？”岳明辉不屑的翻了个白眼捡起垃圾就想走，却被卜凡拽住了。

“重要啊，你说了你是免费上门挨操的人。”卜凡嬉皮笑脸的说，岳明辉却一脸认真的纠正：“是上门男朋友！”

“那就先上个床看看不好吗？”卜凡继续打岔。

“你这个人怎么回事？”岳明辉觉得自己有点尴尬。

“哥哥，叫什么名字？”卜凡拿走他手里当然垃圾袋，把他锁在洗碗槽和自己之间。

“岳……岳明辉……”岳明辉觉得自己现在有点儿危险，他不应该在冲动之下来见网友；他的这个网友过得比他好多了，根本就不是那种真的会自杀着玩儿的人。

“你看看你自己，手指都脏了。”卜凡从背后抱着他给他洗手，“这些起皮儿是不是你自己抠的？”

“是……是我自己咬的。你放开我吧。”岳明辉清楚的记得上次被这样抱还是小学；他姐姐给她洗手的时候。

“咬手指不乖哦。”卜凡像是没听见他说话一般，舔了一下他的耳垂，“打个针就没事了，哥哥别怕。”

“别这样……”岳明辉知道自己现在肯定是糟透了。卜凡低头看着他绯红的脸和长长的睫毛，漂亮的有点儿违规。一定要操到这样的人。

“别害羞啊宝贝……”卜凡很自然的给他擦干手，然后很自然的环着他的腰亲了他一下。

“流氓……”岳明辉不知道自己的气势去哪儿了，他软的跟玩具娃娃一样迷迷糊糊的就让卜凡的手钻进了自己裤子里。

“叫小岳其实挺合适的……”卜凡把他的裤子扒了个干净，握着他的性器给他手淫；从小腹慢慢往下，先抚摸柱体再轻捏蛋蛋的摸法让岳明辉整个人都开始舒服的打颤。

“宝贝你硬了。”卜凡色情的含住他的耳尖，手上的动作开始加速；从马眼里分泌的前列腺液起到了很好的润滑作用，岳明辉爽的头皮发麻；“hin～让我射……”他忘了刚刚到矜持，把全身的重量都压在了卜凡身上，头靠在卜凡的肩膀上用充满雾气的眼睛看着卜凡近在咫尺的下巴。

“宝贝乖，给操就让你射。”卜凡使坏的堵住他的马眼，继续撸柱体，岳明辉在他怀里扭得跟个小猫一样；他的裤子褪到了脚踝处、扭了几下干脆就被脱掉。最终，岳明辉还是对强烈的射精感妥协了。“给你……让你操……”

“真乖。”卜凡轻轻的吻他的嘴，一边撸一边移开自己的大拇指，岳明辉轻哼着射了；释放的感觉太爽利，他眼角含着泪咬卜凡的嘴。

“小奶猫居然还咬人？”卜凡逗他。

“你的柱子也很硌人。”岳明辉用手臂蒙住自己的眼睛，他被卜凡弄的射了一墙；这比自己撸羞耻太多了。屁股上已经没有任何遮羞布了，卜凡的硬挺顶着他；提醒他这只是前戏。

卜凡深吻着岳明辉，把他轻轻松松抱起来扔到了卧室的床上。

岳明辉躺在床上失神的看着卜凡从电脑后面拿出润滑液和一串儿避孕套还有一些奇怪的道具。看见道具的瞬间他就清醒了，“能不能不用道具？”他问。

“我本来就不用道具。”卜凡把道具放回原处，把润滑液和那一串儿避孕套扔在他旁边的空位上。

“太久没操人，怕你怀孕。”卜凡脱下短裤，里面的巨物瞬间弹出来；岳明辉难以相信男人可以这么大……和卜凡比起来他的尺寸真的很迷你了。

“看来是非常喜欢啊。”卜凡把短袖也脱了扔一边，终于压上来给他脱衬衫。可怜的扣子一瞬间就被他全拉断了，“你TM真性感。”卜凡把脸埋在他胸前，给他吸奶头；柔软的舌尖碰上微微发硬的奶头产生了不可思议的爽利感，岳明辉再一次主动扭动着腰肢只想让他再卖力一点舔舐自己的敏感点。

“你好骚啊哥哥。”卜凡把他的奶头咬肿了才罢休，岳明辉被他逗得有气无力，软软的哼了几声；涨红着脸自己岔开腿把手指塞进私处。

卜凡觉得自己的世界都要被这个勾人的妖精毁灭了，他压着香软的岳明辉霸道的索吻；卜凡的手从岳明辉的锁骨出发，摸过红肿的胸，环过细腰来到完美的腰窝上；不知道什么时候，润滑液已经到了他手中，卜凡扒开岳明辉的手直接把润滑液插进他的穴口。

“嗯～”岳明辉以肉眼可见的速度硬了。

“小岳，摸摸爸爸好不好？”卜凡把自己的硬挺抵在他的穴口前；拉着岳明辉的手触碰它。

“唔……”岳明辉摸到龟头之后就不想再继续摸下去了，他扯回手，撑起自己的上半身；费劲儿的坐起来和卜凡说；“你真TM磨叽……”

很快，岳明辉就尝到了说错话是个什么后果。卜凡缓缓的插入后故意没动停了半分钟。

“动一动……”岳明辉红着眼眶求他。

“是这样动吗？”卜凡把他的脚架在自己肩膀上，快速的抽动起来，因为没戴套，所以他感觉到岳明辉的穴内的褶皱正在一点一点的包裹自己的硬挺。他就这样越操越深。

“嗯嗯嗯……再快点……”岳明辉用过的电动棒都没他这么快。他被卜凡捞起来接吻，后又被强有力的操弄颠的不得不躺回去。

“快点儿……操死我……让我射……”岳明辉是一个贪得无厌的人，他只想要灭顶的快感。

第一次卜凡就内射了；早就泄过了的岳明辉被他激的又跟着他射了一边。第二次的时候卜凡就着后入式；熟门熟路的射在了他的腰窝里。第不知道几次的时候，累瘫了的岳明辉把自己人生第一次的口交也交了出去。

【操了就等于盖章，  
你这颗黑洞还得我这根柱子填满。】


End file.
